


【祯驰】催眠

by Zerlinda_dahua_hb



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerlinda_dahua_hb/pseuds/Zerlinda_dahua_hb





	【祯驰】催眠

☆祯驰有车预警☆  
☞这一个弹幕里发现的脑洞  
☞ooc歉！私设多  
☞带我们白白白和爵爷玩！

“哎马汉，你说驰驰能不能被赵爵催眠啊？”赵虎捧着袋薯片咔嚓咔嚓的嚼，时不时的再和马汉唠两句闲嗑，不知道怎么的就把话题扯到白驰身上了。  
马汉摸了摸下巴，又咂了咂嘴，思量道：“这不一定吧...”  
“我记得上次凶手训练营那个案子里驰驰不是单独碰到过赵爵么，不知道被没被催眠过。”赵虎口齿不清，说一句话喘三口气。  
赵祯来接白驰走出门的时候话只听了一半，自己给自己吓了一跳，匆匆忙忙上了车，打算回家问一下赵爵他到底催没催眠驰驰。

赵祯哄着白驰给他做饭去，自己赶紧跑去卧室反锁了门给赵爵打电话。  
此时的赵爵正在跟白烨撒娇索吻，衣服都脱了一半了，桌上的手机突然响了，给他惊的咬了一下白烨的舌尖，白烨嫌弃他嫌弃的要命，催他赶紧去接电话。  
“这死孩子...喂怎么了祯？”  
“你给没给驰驰催眠过？”赵祯急得直跺脚，压低了声音吼他。  
“怎么了？我没事儿催眠我侄儿媳妇干什么？我脑子让图西吃了么？”赵爵坐在床上，脚搭在坐在床边椅子上的白烨身上，懒洋洋的答他。  
“没有就好，你要是敢催眠驰驰，我不管你是不是我亲叔叔，我都会用尽手段打爆你。”赵祯不安的情绪压下去不少，顿时轻松了。  
“再说了，他们白家人基因特殊，对催眠几乎免疫，我就是想催眠也没有可能成功。”  
赵祯的情绪彻底平复下来了，揉了揉眉心叹了口气，说：“那就好...刚才我话是说的重了点，对不起叔叔。”  
赵爵二话不说挂了电话，把手机调了震动扔到床头柜上，伸手去拽白烨的衣领子，接着干刚才被赵祯打断的事儿去了。

白驰从厨房里来来回回找了好几遍赵祯都没找到，敲房门赵祯也不开，急得去拿房间的备用钥匙来开门了。  
门一开赵祯正在那儿换睡衣呢，刚脱了上衣准备脱裤子呢。白驰在自己没注意的状态下吞了吞口水，一开口就结巴了：“你...你你换衣服锁门干什么啊，叫你你也不回我，我以为你出什么事儿了呢...”  
“怎么，你想看我换衣服啊？”赵祯说着说着自己就笑了，伸手捋了捋头发，转身接着脱衣服。  
赵祯身材还不错，属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肌肉类的，并且要脸有脸要腰有腰，锁骨超级完美，但是美中不足的是有点瘦了，惹得人心疼的要命。白驰居然脸红了，一声没吭退了几步之后匆忙跑回厨房，接着做饭去。  
白驰做饭之后迷之有成就感，一直在饭桌上拉着赵祯和他闲聊，赵祯有些心不在焉，但是还是坚持着吃完了饭，把自己扔到了床上，打算喝杯饭后红酒然后做做定期练习，没想到白驰一推门走了过来，往床上一坐，一脸严肃的问他：“今天饭做的不好吃么？”  
“没呀，怎么了驰驰？”赵祯嘴里含着口酒差点没呛到，赶忙咽了回白驰话。  
“那你为什么不高兴啊？”白驰甩了拖鞋直接往他怀里一扑，仰着头问他。  
“我...没什么，误会了点事情，不是因为你，也没生气，乖。”赵祯顺势去亲他，揉了揉他的头顶。  
一反常态的，白驰主动又去亲赵祯，这下可给赵祯撩拨坏了，本来想着白驰明天上班今天坚决不放纵，结果计划全盘被白驰亲这一下给打乱了。  
去他妈的上班，今天就做了，明天大不了给驰驰请假！  
说做就做，赵祯一只手揽着白驰，另一只手放在白驰脑后，压着他让他和自己离得更近。  
两人的气息完全乱了，一呼一吸都是对方的味道。赵祯的舌尖总是能擦过白驰的口腔内壁，激的白驰身子直接软了，环在他腰上的手不自觉的箍的更紧。两个人的舌头搅在一起，有些急躁的亲吻带来的还有唇系带的不适，和颇为淫迷的口水声音。  
白驰闷哼了一声，赵祯去解他的睡衣带子，用唇瓣在他身上游走吮吸，留下一个个暧昧的红印，仿佛是要给他的驰驰盖戳，省的别人老惦记他。  
赵祯的手指修长，指腹有些粗糙，抚摸白驰后背的时候总能惹得他放不开的小声呻吟，这次自然不例外，但是没成想白驰这回放开了很多，不断的从他嘴里逸出呻吟声来，毫不遮掩。  
赵祯用空出来的手去摸索在床头柜里放着的润滑剂，这对他来说简直是小菜一碟，找到润滑剂的同时甚至还单手开了个盖子，另一只手扯了浴袍向下探去，揉搓了几下之后把润滑液顺着尾椎向下倒，冰冰凉凉的，惹得白驰惊呼了一声。  
赵祯试探性的将食指伸进后穴，他怕白驰疼，一直都是前戏做足一点一点来的。  
此时赵祯的职业优势就体现出来了，一双灵活的手总是在白驰身上变着花样挑逗他，惹得白驰每次都要求饶让他不要弄了，结果还是被赵祯吃的死死的，第二天起都起不来。  
白驰太紧张了，赵祯的手指被吸得有些发疼，只好压在他身上，低着头含住他耳垂去安慰他，让他放松点，自己好进去。  
“驰驰乖，放松点。”赵祯颇有章法的刮弄着白驰的敏感点，觉得差不多了才把手指一抽，带出了一点透明的液体，弄湿了床单。  
赵祯放开手解开身上的浴袍，自己倚着枕头坐着，把白驰拉到自己怀里，抱着他开始动作。  
这个动作俩人之前没试过，今天赵祯突发奇想试了一下，结果效果出人意料的好。  
白驰坐在他身上没处借力，只好死死的搂住赵祯不放手，生理性的泪水不受控制的往下流，嗓子都喊哑了还在向赵祯求饶：“啊哈...祯...求求你不要...慢点啊...呜...”  
“驰驰，不要慢点？嗯？”赵祯使了个坏，每次都往白驰的敏感点顶弄，手还不断抚摸他的后背，白驰一个把持不住就射了，弄得连眼角上都溅上了点点精液，衬的他发红的眼角更加色情。  
赵祯眼睛都放光了，被引诱的加快速度，咕叽咕叽的水声和着肉体相撞的啪啪声再混着两人呻吟声让气氛更加淫靡，满屋子都飘着雄性荷尔蒙的味道。  
一切都结束了，赵祯一把抱起白驰带他去洗澡。  
白驰累的要命，像个大娃娃一样任赵祯摆弄，赵祯看他觉得有点可爱，便凑上去亲他，没想到白驰躲开了，搂着他脖子小声跟他说：“做都做了，开心点没有？你之前为什么不开心啊？”  
赵祯心都要化了，他的驰驰今天放这么开完全是因为想逗他开心，他可高兴坏了。  
“之前听赵虎和马汉两人说，你之前单独碰到过我叔叔，我怕他催眠你，”给你催了眠你才喜欢我。  
后半句话赵祯生生给咽了下去，但是白驰180智商也不是摆着看的，上下一联系就知道赵祯到底在担心什么。  
“是你用你自己把我催眠了，让我喜欢上你。所以...你不用担心，我特别喜欢你，特别特别喜欢你，祯。”  
“驰驰，你知道么，我的世界里原来只有魔术跟里斯本，直到你出现，才给我打出了一束足以逃出黑暗的光。魔术带给我的快乐远远比不上你在我身边时带给我的多，就算你是被催眠才喜欢上我的，那我也要用这一点点仅存的时光来爱你，尽管这些都是虚幻的。”  
“驰驰，给我吃个定心丸吧。”  
赵祯凭空在手心里变出一对对戒，低调的纹饰带来的却是不曾预料到的安心。  
“放了假我们去丹麦吧，驰驰，结婚吧。”赵祯把稍微大一点的戒指放在白驰摊开的手心上，自己举着小一点的戒指问白驰：“驰驰，愿意么？”  
白驰把另一只手伸到赵祯面前，声音发着抖去小声反问他：“我...我为什么会不愿意？”  
赵祯给白驰带上了戒指，白驰想去给他带上戒指的时候手一抖差点没把戒指扔水里。  
等白驰终于把戒指给赵祯带上了，赵祯一只手直接把他往怀里一揽，另一只手护住他脑后，低头去吮吸他的唇瓣，又辗转着将舌尖探入白驰口腔，两人的舌头纠缠起来，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角一直往下流。  
白驰这回是真的掉了眼泪。他没想到今天赵祯会向他求婚，也没想到自己对赵祯到底是有什么意义，惊喜和告白催生出的泪水是止不住的，略带咸涩的泪水不受控的滑落在两人的唇边，混着分不清是谁的唾液频繁被送入双方口腔，咸涩到头来变成了甜蜜。  
好像过了很久很久，赵祯轻轻放开白驰，带着戒指的两只手紧紧握在一起，谁也不愿意松手。  
赵祯低头亲了亲白驰的戒指，连声音都染上了笑意：“我爱你。”


End file.
